<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror mirror on the wall by KristinaXtina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285803">Mirror mirror on the wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaXtina/pseuds/KristinaXtina'>KristinaXtina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Thor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaXtina/pseuds/KristinaXtina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's young niece comes to Asgard and falls for Loki. They soon getv involved in a secret sexual relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror mirror on the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirror mirror on the wall<br/>----------------~~~*~~~---------------- <br/>Thor was prepared for their arrival. "Heimdall?" he said... "In a minute", Heimdall replied. Soon, Jane appeared before them with some young girl. Apologizing look on her face for bringing cousin unanounced, she said "Thor dear", she hugged him, "meet my little sister Nicollete". "Good day to you Nicollete, I'm Thor". "Wow, it us so wonderfull that we finly meet, Jane has told me a lot about you, I'm Nickie", she spoken and widened her lips in a smile. Nickie was quite a pretty young girl. Her sultry hazel eyes and full lips widened, showing how she amazed was by sight of everything around her. Her black little top and jeans revealed a bit of her slim figure, with thin waist and firm breasts. Her blonde hair carresed her back. As they went out to the Bifrost bridge, Thor helped them to climb on back of horses, explained they can rest first and then come to lunch to finally meet the whole family. Jane and Nickie were mesmerised by the sight from the bridge, sun shining in most beautiful colors had reflection in the sea beneath them. As soon as they arrived near the castle, they saw Loki coming back from hunting, carrying two wild boars. He approached to the passangers. "Brother! Jane and her niece arrived, come greet them". Loki looked at Nickie's slim figure and her eyes shyly bathed with long eyelashes. He took her hand, never parting his eyes from hers, and kissed it. "I'm enchanted", he said wit a sly smile. Jane noticed and looked at Thor in a grim that sought explanation for Loki's overly friendly and god now what other demeanor. On the festivity, Frigga was excited there were two Modgardians sitting in front of her. Odin gave his best to be polite to them, although he did not approve son's blossoming relationship with one of them. Sif felt a bit uncofortable, and she didn't want Jane to notice that. Everyone else enjoyed exotic foods and beverages. Loki set next to mother and across to Nickie. He had a chance to examine her lovely face and pouting lips especially. Her deep red silk dress revealed nicely fromed sholders and light gently carresing her cleavage. Frigga asked Jane how many relatives they have. "Not much, parents, aunt and ucle, and grandma". Odin asked about grandma's age and found out she's 82, still holding well. Than he explained to the crowd that that Asgardians eventually die like Midgard people do. "Give it or take few thousand years", Loki noticed. Nickie burst into a loud laugh at what he said. Loki looked at her and smile lingered on his thin lips. At the sight of that, Nickie looked down, her cheeks reddened. After arrival to their chambers, Jane quickly close the door and held Nickie by her shoulders, " I don't know what has gotten into you! That man is nothong but trouble, Nickie! He is dangeros...and you're 18, and he is god knows what age!" "I don't know what are you talking about, Jane! I only laughed, that's all!" Nickie exclaimed. "Just be carefull, my dear", Jane said carresing her cheek. They hugged. It was evening when Nickie went out for a walk, alone, deeply in her thougts and worried if Jane noticed more than just a laugh, because whenever she looked at Loki, she felt tingling in her lower stomach. How he smiled, how he walked, and, oh dear, how he looked at her... As she approached to park with gothic style statues, suddendly she noticed Loki sitting on a bench. She felt a surge of heat deep within her, butterflies in her stomach while she approached him. "Quickly think what to say", she told herself, but she couldn't think of anything else than "Hi, what are you doing?" "Thinking... And what about you, are you cold in that dress?" "No. I was walking to clear my mind." Loki smiled and bit his lip, bringing his face close to hers, saying:"Why, what's bothering your pretty little head?" Small ray of light crossing her eyes revealed to him that her eye pupils suddendly enlarged. His puzzled gaze examining her very soul just caused her to feel stronger surge of fire. She loudly exhaled "Nothing bothers me, I was just bored". "Listen", Loki said, "I tamed a young stallion yesterday, would you like to ride it... with me" he purred. "I can show you beautiful places, and more..." he stoped deliberately making a long pause, lowering his lips near her ear, "and more, I can show you how to handle my shaft... and cast fireball spell... It will be fun" he added, carefull not to scare her with that double meaning. His warm breath carresed her ear and neck... She involuntarily took a deep breath and swallowed... "Dangerous man!", Jane's words echoed in her head, she thaught "His choice of words is a bit strange, his tone too..." Nickie shivered as a little bit of fear and a lot of butterflies in her stomach stroke her. "Dangerous, but fun..." came to her mind as she gave in to feelings that he provoked inside of her. She laughed, half embarrassed, other half because of unbearable tingling in her stomach. "Yes, please, that would be so much fun!" she exclaimed and gave him a seductive look, then gradually her smile dissapeared as she saw him biting and licking his lower lip. They went back to stables. The stalion was magnificent, brown and his muscular body shining. "Come up now", Loki grabbed her by her waist and put her on the horse. He climbed behind her, put his arm around her waist and they rode into the night. As they were riding in narrow road leading to a wood in front of them, Nickie pulled back into Loki's lap resting her head on Loki's shoulder. Loki removed a strand of hair from her neck and purred to her ear, provoking "Do young girls on Midgard often go to the woods with strangers?" "No..." "It could be dangerous, someone could have hurt you already." "You wouldn't hurt me, right Loki?" "No..." Damn, he felt her warm ass on his throbbing member, provoking a surge of desire in him. He could "hurt" her, why not? His mind was flooded with immoral thoughts for her, he could bend her forward and take her right on this horse, they could get down and then, he taught, he could lay her on a meadow, willingly or not. But he knew better than to take a women, a girl especially, by force. He liked his girls shout his name in extasy, not in tears. She could feel by that moment that he is hardened, but she didn't move away. He, too, knew that she could feel it. "You are reckless, little lady, not afraid of any danger you might be in!" "What do you mean Loki?" She asked in surprise. "But you are safe with me. Tell me, how many boys did you have?" "Only one" "And how far you went with him?" "What do you mean?" "Oh, you know better than that, don't you little girl?" His voice now threathening. He made a pause, colleceted himself a little bit and added calmly "How far?" "We didn't do that..." "Did what? Say it!" he ordered. "We didn't... didn't fuck" she whispered to his ear. His cock was hard as a stone by now, he felt such a surge of passion that he pulled her hard by her waist to mount her ass better to his "shaft". Again, she didn't move away. They rode through the wood like that for some time, each being more and more aroused, and each being still about it. Finally, they went out of woods and a large meadow appeared in front of them. Loki suddendly shouted "Run!" and the horse started quickening its pace. Nickie felt a course of addrenaline through her body. Her ass slamming in his lap, his hard cock and her crotch in contact to saddle, lead her to extreme surge of pleasure. The feeling intensified while they rode. She was breathing heavily. Suddendly, a serie of soft moans escaped her lips, while pleasure rose to unbearable and she came. They circled around and across the meadow. Loki knew she orgasmed, he was so in need to fuck her or jerk off, but he turned horse, finally stopping at the entrance of the wood they came through. They were silent during the trip back. She asked herself all that time if Loki noticed what just have happened. He stopped near a tree in front of castle. It was already very late, so she will need to sneak into her and Jane's chambers. Luckily, there was no one to see her riding and embraced by Loki, eather. He went off the horse and helped her come down. Provoking again, he said "Good night and don't go with anyone else like this" " I won't, or what, you'll become jelous?" "Oh yes, and some men can harm you, too!" he barked. "I know, I won't... Uncle Loki..." she provoked this time,  leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Little teaser, she'll get a taste of what she deserves, he thought. As soon as her lips touched his cheek, he abruptly grabbed her by waist and captured her lips in his. He needed to jerk off as soon as he arrives into bedchambers, he taught... Loki's kiss deepend and became demanding while he started to caress her neck. Now already, he held her neck, leaving her no space to brake the kiss if she even wanted. She felt she went too far with him this time. She was scared, yet excited, she needed to push him away somehow. It was him who ended the kiss. She ran to the castle while he remained a second or two to admire her thin silouette and also not to come with her to the castle, if anyone is awake at that hour. Jane was asleep, lucky for Nickie. Nickie half woke up with warm feeling in her stomach and cheast. When she realized what has gotten into her, she woke up completely, shocked by her last night's demeanor. She was no lady, she acted as a little whench. On the other side, Loki wike up hardened again, although he jerked off before sleep, thinking of little Nickie, how her pink nipples on her small firm breasts would harden under his fingers and how he would fuck her hard while her dreamy tight flesh fights him. Jane came with Thor into chambers, she got up earlier than Nickie, she was all excited being with Thor in beautiful places on Asgard. She loved gothic style statues in parks, and how ivy climbed upon them and upon old elegantly carved walls. "Hey, do you want something nearest to first morning cofee I've found here" "Yes, sis" Nickie smiled. Three of them set around small baroque table, enyoing their bitter sweet hot beverages. "Hey, where you were last night? I guess I was asleep when you came" Jane asked. "Yes, I didn't wanna wake you. I was for a walk." "Alone?" "All by mysel. This is Asgard, the friendliest place I have ever been." "At least you were not with Loki" Nickie looked in a surprise, frowned and lied she didn't. "We saw him going to his bedchambers earlier that night, after a glass of wine" Then Nickie realized Loki cast spell to make his double. Good, she got away with her list night's adventure. Thor, amused, asked Jane "Loki?" "Yes Loki, look Thor, she's young and the way he looks at her is outrageus" "Jane, Loki knows his boundaries, he may look at her, but he will not act upon it. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here" Nickie exclaimed. "Jane worries prematurely, but you are not making any unthoughtful moves, right?" Thor asked wirh warning in his voice "Right", she answered, the ton of her voice inconvincing even to herself. After a beautiful day at beach with Jane and Thor, she took a warm scented long bath. Jane went with Thor and said she'll be back within an hour to prepare together for a celebration that night. Nickie started picking up dresses. Again, her own thoughts scared her. She was looking for something revealing to provoke Loki, to show him what he can so easily have. Of course, she ment her affection in general, not like she would sleep with him after one date. Was it a date...? She picked a black dress with lace across chest which delicately showed her cleavage. Lower part was cut so one leg is revealed to the hip. "Perfect! Tonight, I'm gonna tease Loki again" Nickie found Loki's eyes in the crowd. She gently swayed her hips in the rhythm of cheerful medieval music and gave Loki a seductive look over her shoulder. His gaze captured her eyes, mesmerizing her. With one swift motion of his head he showed her to come out with him She met him at the door. "Let's go outside the castle" he ordered, and she only could obey. They set in the park like the other night. Except he was turned toward her, legs wide spread, sly smile on his face. "Uncle Loki, she excaled softly and almost moaned his name, "you said to teach me fireball spell and...um...how to handle a shaft. Like weapon shaft", she sad quickly as if she corrected herself.  "Wepon, sure, an what did you think? "he chukcled, then became deadly serious. He tilted his head toward her as if he were to kiss her, his lips only a few inches from hers, and he purred lustfully looking at her lips "How did you sleep last night? I had to think of you and..  jerk off" When he said "off" he traced her lips with his thumb for a while. She could feel arousal in her core. He now fully hardened suddendly put his thumb in her mouth. She was surprised, yet obedient while he explored her mouth. He saw her pupils widened so her eyes were ever black, shiny and dazed. "Loki, what are we doing?" she moved. He traced her with his eyes which wondered from her clevage to her bare leg, his arm fell on her knee and parted her legs. He slowly traced her inner thigh coming deliberately slowly to her crotch. She couldn't move, part from surprise, part from fear that he might hurt her if she moved away. Loki moved her panties and touched her... his fingers moving over her clit and hot wet entrance. She gasped and looked at him scared and pale. "Look how far yo've gotten with your demeanor, young lady" he said. "Uncle Loki, please..."The sound of her voice just made him caress her faster. She was surprised how intimately his touch feeled. "Uncle Loki, what?" he asked. "Why do you touch me, do you like me?" "Yes. If you want to learn fireball, first I need to help you release, then you help me the same way, yes?" "Yes" She was quiet while he explored her so intimately. He then moved her dress to caress her breasts. Her pink nipples were hard and by now, she could only surrender to her sweet captor. He continued to caress her clit, moaning already with her as if he fucked her, and she writhed quickly while cumming hard. He kissed her passionately and pullef her arm down to his trousers, her fingers around his huge member, and showed her how to stroke it. It was silky in her hand, rock hard, thick, long. She exhaled in amazement. With loud moan, he came, too. "No time for other fireballs tonight, I shall teach you tommorrow." "Ok". They needed to come back to the celebration separately. Jane and Thor asked Nickie "Where you have been all the time? We were about to look for you" "Just catching breath on terrace" "I looked on the terrace, couldn't find you" "Did you check lower part, beneath the stares?" "No" "Well, there I was, silly" Nickie laughed. "Shall we share some wine?" "Yes" Wine was exquisetly nice, sweet and strong. She could feel it warming her body. Thor looked suspiciuosly across the crowd and saw Loki talking to a knight. He couldn't remember if he saw him while Nickie was missing. Quickly, his attention ran to Jane when she kissed him. Loki again gave Nickie a sign to come with him. She followed him to a corridor leading to dark. He took her hand and said "Let me show you something interesting" Soon, they entered his chambers. They stopped on front of a large mirror. "I love mirrors, do you? Can be decieving, can be true, depends on you..." he said. "I wanna see you in loveliest dresses". He carresed her spine, shoulders and breasts while magically changing lacey dresses on her. She looked in amazement. He poured her some sweet wine. She took a big sip. He wanted to taste her mouth swewtend by wine and he kissed her feverashly. She let his exploring tongue carress hers. He lowered her to the bed. She could see she couldn't think straight from her arousal and wine. He took off her dress, leaving her only in underwear. "Loki, I'm scared it will hurt". "I can give you invunerability power so you will only feel pleasure." That sounded promissing. However, she was still unsure how far would she go, when he freed her breasts from bra, started squizing them and licking ever so vulgar. "I'm gonna fuck you all night" he exclaimed through his irregular breath. Than he removed her panties and undressed himself by doing magic, leaving only black silk topcoat in him. His tongue explored her inner tights, then flickering over her clit. She moaned lustfully, completely giving in the passion between them. He lay on top of her, shut her mout with his palm and said "Take it! Take all of it!" as he plunged himself inside of her. She cried loudly and then he casted invunerability spell for her. Her voice silent now, only their lustfull sobs could be heared. He pumped himsf in and out with brutal force, her thight walls clenching around him. It hurt a bit, but nothing compared to pleasure he gave her. Loki consumed her, rode her, fucked her for nearly an hour, grabbing her wrists because she scratched his back during one of his brutal entries. He put his fingers into her mouth, saying "Take all of it little whench, you are not a little girl anymore" "Oh yes, Uncle Loki, ooohhh" she replied. Burried in her tender core, he felt his climax approaching because her voice triggered him. It sounded so vulgar when she said "Uncle Loki". It was for him as if she said "fuck me harder Uncle Loki". He then made circular motions and her flesh forcefully clenched around his pulsating shaft and she came with a wanton moan. He climaxed while inside of her, expelling every last drop of his hot seed in her pussy. Exhausted, they layed on the bed for some time. Nickie finally confessed to herself and to him "I'm in love with you, Loki" He grabbed her by neck and said "You're all mine now" ------------~~~~~*~~~~~------------ The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>